


The Spirit of Christmas

by tgrant



Category: The Spirit of Christmas (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrant/pseuds/tgrant
Summary: A ghost, Thomas, visits his former home, now an Inn for several days each Christmas and Kate must solve the mystery of his death before he may stop haunting the Inn. She does not expect she will become pregnant. Smut.





	The Spirit of Christmas

Kate was still wearing her red silk dress form the Christmas party the night before. Everything was the same, but somehow different. The dress was the same, her gloves were even on but she felt like there was a heavy low weight in her abdomen and her mind was unclear. What had happened she wondered? Searching her mind she remembered dancing with Thomas. She remembered him consuming unearthly amounts of liquor...and drinking herself. She had to remember that as a ghost it likely did him no harm but she was not an exception to the laws of earthly consequence and keeping pace with Thomas may not have been the best decision. 

They had been dancing until well after midnight when she became so tipsy that Thomas had carried her off to bed. While he had a clear head about him she did not and so she pulled him into the bed with her, undressing him as she went. Kate flung herself backward on the mattress and spread her legs, beckoning him to come to her. While he plead with her to reconsider, she was forceful. She slowly pulled the silky material of her dress up her thighs and then removed her underwear leaving him staring at her as she spread her legs wider and wider apart. Initially he disappeared to escape the temptation but as her pleas became more needy and her hips began to lift in desperation he entered her body as a spirt. 

At first she gasped and then she moved her hips adjusting to the fullness which surrounded her. Not knowing how to make love to a spirit he took the lead, filling her completely and then thrusting in and out as she gasped for air. The sensation was overwhelming as he pulsed in an out of his human form and at times simply shaped the material of the space around her, making the air rigid and solid to enter her. It was so intense she did could not stop moaning. It was as if her lungs and body were on fire and all she could do was attempt to expel the building pressure through her long enduring moan. Unlike a human partner he had no need for release and his endurance was unending. They consummated their relationship for the whole of the night, not stopping, not even to breathe. It was hours and hours and hours. 

As he filled her with unending pleasure her abdomen began to grow until she was very heavily pregnant. As he thrust in and out her belly grew between her thighs protruding form her gown. he could not help himself and so grabbed her by the sides of her stolen stomach as he slowly pushed in and out building her desire and stretching her moans out longer and longer. Her hips met him with every thrust and she began to grip her stomach writing in erotic bliss. Thomas was of course concerned with the sudden onset of pregnancy but Kate in her inebriated state would not let him pull away. Eventually he disappeared into the air but every time he would reappear she moaned in agony, writing on the bed, wishing him to enter her again. Finally he disappeared but remained by her side watching her rub her large stomach as she continued to writhe in ecstasy pushing her legs farther and farther apart. 

When she woke in the morning she was momentarily confused as she searched her memory but then let out a sweet sigh of happiness as she clenched thinking he were still inside her. 

"Good morning," he whispered tentatively, worried about her reaction to the pregnancy. 

"Good morning," she answered as she went to role over and kiss him but she was unable to role. Looking down she realized that she looked nine months pregnant. While she was still needy and wanted to haul Thomas into bed once more she was filled with mixed emotions, surprise, concern, horror and aching desire. Unable to respond to any other emotion she pushed them all aside and led Thomas's hand down between her thighs so he pushed two fingers into her, bringing them in and out in time with he raged breathing. 

"Harder, harder" she screamed as she lifted and dropped her hips, as she thrust along with his timing and spread her thighs wide and wider. "More, more, more, more...." she was panting and whining and grinding into his hand. "Please, please...please...please..." The desire was building and building... her back lifted up off the mattress... "put your dick in me!" she demanded as she gripped her belly, so he knelt between her legs, undid his zipper and pushed into her. Grabbing her stomach he pumped in and out, in an out mumbling her name. In and out, higher and bigger. He increased his size, pushing in and out but also expanding and forcing her open. 

"Oh my god" she moaned as she held her belly. "faster, faster." She was moaning and signing, gripping her massive belly as it grew bigger and bigger. When Thomas realized what was happening he, inspire of her screams of devastation, pulled right out. She looked like she was well over due, ten, maybe eleven months. Hoping to satiate both her surprise and multiple levels of devastation he drove him face between her legs and sucked her clit while massaging her stomach. She writhed back and forth rubbing her clit on his face, trying to get more friction as waves of pain started to wash over her. 

"Oh mu god, what's happening" It was the most pain and ecstasy she had ever experienced and they were hitting simultaneously. 

"Put your fingers back in" she screamed in horror. "Put them in, put them in. More fingers!... More..." Every time a contraction came I pushed in and held the pressure there as she pushed against my hand trying to expel the baby from her. "Ohhhh, yessss" she hissed. "Yes, yes, yes...


End file.
